


ADDICTION (下)

by lackofempathy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackofempathy/pseuds/lackofempathy





	ADDICTION (下)

* * *

06

虚掩着窗沿的纱帘被熏风拂起，微乎其微的凉意丝毫未能撼动盛夏午后的热度。无数细小尘埃浸润在阳光里，打着旋儿烁烁地飞舞，又落在同样被镀成金色的赤褐鬈发上。

金红色头发的男孩看起来在专心致志地阅读，如果忽视他一丝不挂的下半身与身下坐着的男人的髋部正相契得严丝合缝。男孩的底裤被胡乱地蹬下，顺着光裸的小腿肚滑落在脚踝处。格林德沃半躺在摇椅上，随着晃动的幅度慵懒但有规律地向上挺动腰肢，硬热的阴茎因着坐姿而在体内埋得很深，深到被进入的男孩晕晕乎乎地认为自己的小腹被顶得凸起，于是放下一只捧着书的手轻轻按在那片细腻柔软的肌肤上，似乎要把那根形状摸出来。

温热的阳光将男孩半边脸颊熏成绯红，白皙的颈部和双腿都覆上一层薄汗，过于炙热的地方让他头晕目眩，握着书的另一只手绵软地垂在摇椅一侧，眼睛舒服地眯起来，密密匝匝的睫毛交叠成一把卷翘的绒扇。摇椅上缓慢的摩擦带来的快感持续却微弱，阿不思绷紧足尖按在地面上，令摇椅晃动的幅度稍大了些，后穴咬着的阴茎随着起起伏伏的动作搅动出淫靡水声，间杂着两人愈发深重的喘息呻吟，将一室氛围渲染得情欲至极。

这是格林德沃宅邸中极为平常的一个午后。一个只属于格林德沃和邓布利多的放纵时刻。

当然了——宅邸中的小少爷从来都不知道自己的恋人趁他不在时会做些什么。他不知道当他离家时阿不思会像这个下午一样坐在养父腿间读书，后穴同时还吃着老男人的阴茎，最后被操得把精液都射在书上；他不知道阿不思整日含着糖块是为了冲淡口腔里的咸腥味，只有上帝知道阿不思有多喜欢舔弄那根青筋虬起的器物，仿佛那是世界上最香甜的棒棒糖，光是给人口交就能让他硬得胀疼，被抵着舌根射在嘴里后自己的底裤也湿得一塌糊涂；他也不知道阿不思的脸颊总是泛着红晕是因为格林德沃在他的小屁股里塞了玩具，有时是故意卡在敏感点的跳蛋，有时是一串大小不一的拉珠，最过分的两个选项往往被视为格林德沃恶趣味的惩罚——一个是塞入尿道口的细长柱体，听话的好男孩才能得到释放、另一个则是一种漫长的折磨，圆润的凝胶卵状物被一个个灌入穴道中，撑得小腹都微微凸起，尺寸够大的肛塞把它们全数堵在体内，走路时沉甸甸的坠胀感几乎让阿不思支撑不住，最后那些卵在格林德沃眼前一个接一个地排出，极度羞赧的阿不思只能将脸整个埋进枕头里，不可抑制的眼泪和口水把枕面洇出大片水渍。

他日夜肖想的美好圣地已经被玩得软烂，如同一只熟透的蜜桃，手指伸进去搅一下就溢出一大股甜汁，翘首等待着老男人的采摘。

红发尤物是堕落的天使，而他一概不知。

07

轰隆隆。

惊雷响起，震醒了屋子里唯一一个正在酣睡的人。

劲风裹挟瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，声音喧哗如同千军万马呼啸过境，连窗棂都微微震动。一道闪电明晃晃地掠过窗外，他在床上用力眨了眨眼，最后一丝刚睡醒的混沌感全然消散。该去看看阿不思了。

漆黑的走廊似乎变得格外长，他加快脚步，有些悉悉索索的声音混在狂风骤雨中传入耳廓，没由来的不安霎时攥紧了他的心脏，即使在下一秒就宽慰自己家里安保措施一向做得妥当，可那一瞬间突如其来的慌乱仍让他感到胃里翻腾如坠大石。

走进阿不思的房间后他先是松了口气，定睛一看发现床上空无一人。难以言喻的不安感又攀上心头，他走出房间，鬼使神差地继续向前走了几步，站定在养父卧室前。

卧室门开了一条缝，他才往里瞥去一眼，立刻手脚冰凉地呆立在门口——他的阿不思，正坐在自己养父怀里，乖顺地将头靠在格林德沃胸前，而男人则轻轻拍着他的背，在其额头上无比自然地落下一个吻。

他用了很多时间去理解这个场景，直到下一声惊天动地的响雷在耳边炸开，他才恍然大悟地回过神来——

阿不思背叛了他。

这句话在脑海里循环播放，振聋发聩。他不知道自己是如何踹开那扇门，如何冲上前将拳头重重打在平日最不敢冒犯的养父脸上，又是如何摇着阿不思的肩膀质问他，那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛从未让他如此心寒彻骨。

他在瓢泼大雨中漫无目的地挪动脚步。离那儿越远越好，他这么想着，任凭冷雨将他浸得透湿也毫不在乎。

让那对奸夫在地狱里快活去吧！

08

流泻的光驱散了黑暗，使暴露在其中的一切都清晰可见。

阿不思背对着格林德沃站在被雨打得模糊的窗前，他看见昔日的男友头也不回地冲进雨中，奔跑的身影不一会儿就消失在自己的视线里。

漆黑如镜的玻璃窗映射出暖黄色的灯光，那光芒逐渐跃动起来，成为一小块溶在灼热液体里的颜料，轻轻一眨眼就倏地滚落下来，却锲而不舍地在眼眶中越汇越多。

格林德沃的右边脸颊还在一抽一抽地痛，他抬手抚上右侧肿起的颧骨，有零星血迹嵌入指腹的纹路，但他此刻无暇顾及脸上的伤口，他的男孩正在无声无息地哭泣，那副窄肩虽极力绷紧，仍藏不住轻微的抖动。

他难得迟疑地走上前去，他在害怕阿不思会推开他，转身去寻找那个消失在雨中的身影——他的养子。但小心翼翼不是格林德沃的作风，他扳过阿不思的肩膀靠在自己胸前，双臂环绕腰间，阿不思还在抽泣，紧贴着格林德沃时不时颤抖一下。

年长的男人像安抚婴儿一样在男孩耳边轻声安慰，“嘘…没事了，都没事了。”阿不思响亮地吸了吸鼻子，转过来看着格林德沃，盈着水光的眼眸红得像只兔子，白皙的脸上尽是纵横交错的泪痕。

“我只有你了，盖勒特。”阿不思伸出手用指尖触碰格林德沃右颊的伤口边缘，力道轻得像一片羽毛拂过。格林德沃顺势牵过他的手在无名指根落下一吻，对视的目光着迷而虔诚，他喃喃道：“我也是。”尾音被突如其来的吻吞没，他的男孩热切极了。

他们跌跌撞撞地靠上距离最近的书桌，一把将碍事的书籍文件扫落在地。阿不思坐在桌上双腿勾着男人的腰臀，吻得狂热近乎撕咬，像只不知饕足的小兽，挣动着脱下自己的睡裤，又急不可耐地解开格林德沃的皮带，握住已经硬挺的性器往穴口凑去。

格林德沃被燎得一阵欲火直蹿头顶，脑海中清明的地方提醒他他的男孩还没有准备好，不经扩张直接进入一定会让他受伤。格林德沃是个行动派，他把阿不思按躺在桌面上，自己双膝着地，用双手分开阿不思的大腿根，暴露出他最脆弱最隐秘的部位。当舌尖由会阴滑至穴口时，阿不思发出了一连串尖叫，对他来说这太过了，从未有人如此温柔地对待过那处隐秘之地。

阿不思情难自禁的尖叫声仿佛很好地激励了格林德沃，他愈发用力耕耘，用粗粝的舌面重重舔过无比敏感的软肉，舌尖探入穴道模拟性交的动作不深不浅地抽送。溢出的生理性泪水打湿了阿不思的眼角，初次被人用舌开拓让他既羞耻又欢愉，他呜咽着想尽早结束这折磨人的甜蜜酷刑，但在格林德沃极富技巧的侍弄下始终无法达成口不对心的目的。快感在眼前迸裂成无数光点，未经抚慰的阴茎贴着小腹射出精液，有几滴甚至溅到了阿不思的下巴上。沉浸在情潮中的小鹿下意识揩去来路不明的液体，放在嘴边津津有味地吮吸起来——格林德沃刚站起来就看见这副火辣至极的场面，他的男孩把自己舔得一干二净。

就是此刻——阿不思已被开扩得很好，湿软得像一滩春水，格林德沃的进入几乎是畅通无阻。粗大的茎身抚平了穴口每一隙褶皱，随着一寸寸的深入将柔软的肉壁逐渐撑圆。食髓知味的男孩不满足于慢而浅的律动，小腿勾上格林德沃的腰，脚跟催促地按着男人后背拉近自己，一双眼尾微微上扬的碧蓝眼眸含了十足的媚态，半眯着眼神色迷离望向正在自己身上耕耘的年长爱人，颤巍巍地支起身子搂住他，腰身下沉将埋在体内的性器吞得更深，以至每次抽送都能听见囊袋拍击在臀瓣上的声音。

打桩机似的凶狠力道顶得阿不思几乎全身散架，他像抓住风暴之中海面上的浮木一样紧紧攀着格林德沃的肩胛，因高潮而脱力的小腿软垂下来，被格林德沃一把捞过膝弯将双腿叠在胸前两侧——少年的身体柔韧得不可思议。

“呃嗯……”最敏感的那一点被狠狠碾过，一阵酥麻像细小的电流自四肢百骸涌向尾椎，阿不思仰着头大口喘息，露出的脖颈形成脆弱又优美的弧度，小巧的喉结上下滑动，让人忍不住想咬一口——格林德沃也确实这么做了，他俯身埋首在少年的颈间，含住那块凸起，用舌尖裹着炙热的温度去舔舐它，像危险的捕猎者玩弄奄奄一息的猎物，却迟迟不给下致命一击。

男人一时的恶趣味可谓是“颇有成效”，阿不思刚射过一次的性器又颤颤巍巍地半勃起来，吐着前液的顶端抵在男人小腹上蹭出一道水痕。被操得发晕的男孩似乎找到了一个汲取快感的着力点，顺势顶在刚才的地方又蹭了几下，嘴里断断续续地呻吟起来，丝毫不觉男人的下腹被他性器上的体液弄湿得一塌糊涂。

“嗯……先生，好舒服……”

“舒服是么？你把Daddy都弄脏了。”格林德沃捉住男孩不安分的那处，拇指和食指圈紧在根部，另一只手开始摩挲起底下两只囊袋，阿不思在他手中完全勃起了，因束缚而无法释放的性器胀得发红，只能可怜兮兮地从马眼溢出几滴前液。他呜咽了一声，眼圈泛红眼尾还挂着泪珠，一副被狠狠蹂躏过的模样。

“Daddy please…”阿不思用他的蓝眼睛瞅着格林德沃，然后很害羞似的咬了咬下唇，“让我射，daddy，把我操射。”

这句话的效果是立竿见影的，格林德沃快速地低声说了句“As you wish”，随即松开了禁锢男孩的手指，握着阿不思纤瘦的腰肢大力抽插起来，每一次都戳刺在那一点上。男孩开始翕动收缩的甬道提醒他马上就要到了，包裹着他的肠肉也越发滚热。高潮来临的一瞬间阿不思紧紧拥着格林德沃，剧烈收缩的肠道绞紧了深埋其中的巨物，微凉的稠液打在炙热的肠壁上，激起了一阵令人羞耻的快感。浸在高潮余韵中的男孩四肢发软，整个人都偎进男人怀中，湿热的吐息全数扑撒在坚实的胸膛上，弄得男人心口发痒却又无可奈何，只揉了揉男孩汗湿的红发，便将人打横抱起走向卧床。

陷进柔软床铺的下一刻倦意就汹涌地席卷而来，阿不思隐约觉得自己还有一件很重要的事情尚未完成，眼皮打架的他用最后一点力气扯了扯男人的衣角，声音软糯得像一只小猫，“I love you,Mr.Grindelwald…Gellert.”

“I love you too，my sweet addiction.”

  
—Fin.—


End file.
